Limelight and Archer: Goddess of War
by cjupsher
Summary: Superhero AU. During an attempt to stop the Sons from obtaining a powerful mystic relic, Merida inadvertenlty become corrupted by it. Now she wileds the powers of the god of war. Unfortunalety this has made her a power hungry she devil inent on sennding the world into an all out war. Can Limelight stop her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Goddess of War**

It was all quiet in the city of Corona. And the nightguard in Corona's city museum wouldn't have it any other way. He patrolled the halls of the museum diligently. Making sure none of the priceless and timeless works and pieces were missing and or damaged. His partner watched him from the security room. It was an easy job.

As the man in the security room watched the cameras, he began to notice something strange. Some kind of black haze was filling the frames. He furrowed his brows in confusion. He looked to the other cameras to see the same thing happening in all of them. He reached for his walkie talkie to call his partner when he was suddenly struck from behind and knocked out cold instantly.

Inside the museum the guard was surrounded by the strange black haze. He screamed and attempted to flee, but the strange haze followed him. No light could penetrate it, and he was left in total darkness, completely blind to his surroundings. In his panic he ran head first into a wall and knocked himself out.

With the guards incapacitated, the haze began to dissipate. And from out of the hae stepped a small group of people. There were armed with weapons, wearing masks and a symbol on their clothing that looked like a ghoulish face with blue flames for hair.

They were the Sons of Hades. A terrorist group that wanted nothing more than to rule the world. And they did nearly everything in their power to do it. But mainly they went after ancient mystical items of great power. Which is why they were there that night.

They followed close behind their tall imposing leader. He had ash grey skin and red eyes. He was 6'3 and well muscled. He was dressed in all black, from his trench coat, to his shirt, pants and boots. He walked with purpose before he stopped at a display case. Inside was a brass spardan helmet, thousands of years old. The metal had worn and tarnished. But he could still sense the magic inside of it.

"The helmet of Sparda," one of his followers whispered in awe. "Its said that whoever puts it on will be given the powers of the god of war himself."

Their leader looked at the man in annoyance. He shrank under his gaze. "But of course you already knew that, lord Zagreus," he added hurriedly.

The man known as Zagreus huffed and turned his attention from his followers. With a wave of his hand the black haze was inside the case. It surrounded the helmet before it vanished. Then the haze reappeared in his hand, and with it, the helmet. He looked down at it and smiled. With this, he just might be unstoppable. With the powers of the war god combined with his own...not even the son of Zeus would be able to stop him.

He was so caught up in basking in the moment that he didn't have time to react when suddenly a length of golden rope looped around the helmet. In the next instance the helmet was pulled from his group. The Sons gasped and watched as it flew through the air before landing in the palm of a blonde haired woman.

"I'll be taking this thank you," the woman said with a smug smirk. Zagreus and the Sons glared at the familiar figure. Limelight, one of the heroes of Corona City.

"That," Zagreus said pointing to the helmet, "is mine," he said cooly.

"Actually I think it belongs to the museum," came another voice. From behin Limelight stepped out another, cloaked, figure. She was Limelight's crime fighting partner and best friend, Archer. "More Sons of Hades trash, I presume?"

"You are correct, mortal," Zagreus said back, using mortal as an insult. "Now then, the helmet," he said holding his hand out, at his gesture the Sons raised their weapons and pointed them at the duo.

"You're wasting your time, I'm bullet proof. And I've beaten the crap out of your 'goddess' before. I'm not afraid of you," Limelight said with narrowed eyes.

"I assure you, I am nothing like my worthless sister," Zagreus replied evenly. Archer and Limelight's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, Entropy, that little brat, is my sister. I am Zagreus, true Son of Hades." He paused as he waved his hand, the black haze appeared, forming into a gleaming black sword.

Limelight tensed, she tossed the helmet to Archer and shoved her out of the way as Zagreus' sword passed through the spot Archer had been standing.

"Oh, impressive," Zagreus said in surprise. Limelight took a swing at him, but Zagreus sidestepped the attack He backhanded her, sending her spinning due to his strenght. He swipe at her with his sword, she managed to duck before catching him in the gut with a kick. He grunted as he grabbed her legs. He spun on his heel swinging her around before throwing her. Limelight went flying before crashing through a wall. Zagreus leapt after her, not interested in the regular human.

Meanwhile Archer fought against the remaining Sons. She ducked behind a pillar to avoid their fire. She had the helmet under her arm. She peeked out to see them moving in on her. She suddenly heard a footstep. She whirled around and lashed out with the helmet, catching a Son across the face. She used her free hand to punch him out.

Deciding to get some cover, she pulled out a smokescreen arrow from her quiver, she pressed down on the head to release the dark smoke, then she ducked inside the cover. Some of the Sons went in after her, in the smoke cover Archer slowly started taking down the Sons one by one. They were pretty much powerless to stop her. When all the ones near he were down and the smoke begun to clear she was fired at.

She dodged before leaping behind a stand. She peeked out and yelped before ducking back down. The Son had their guns trained on her. some had even taken the high ground and gone to the upper levels. Sh was in a tight spot. It'd be no problem if she could use her bow. She frowned and looked down at the helmet in annoyance. If she didn't have to keep this damn thing from them she could use her bow.

She contemplate her next move before she got an idea. If she wore the helmet, it would not only make it much harder to take, but it might offer some protection against a stray bullet. It seemed like a sound plan. And if she didn't have to keep it under her arm she could use her bow. With a nod, she pulled back her hood. She raised the helmet above her head and slipped it on, pushing down her red curls. It was a little big, but it would do.

Nothing happened at first. She peeked out from behind her cover. She was about to grab her bow when she suddenly felt something swell up within her. Some kind of energy that seemed to push at the inside of her being.

The Sons all paused as a bright red light began to shine from behind stand Archer had hidden behind.

* * *

Elsewhere in the museum Limelight and Zagreus were continuing their battle. Limelight immediately discovered Zagreus was as strong as she was. Maybe stronger. They traded blows whilst dodging swings and slamming each other through walls and pillars.

Limelight caught Zagreus across the face before she quickly reeled back to avoid a slash from his sword. Zagreus rubbed at his jaw and smiled.

"Impressive...for a woman. I can see how you'd be a match for my sister," he acknowledged. He charged her with blinding speed. He slammed her against the wall, pinning her to it by her throat with his forearm. He raised his sword arm to stab her. As he was about to thrust Limelight's hair wrapped around his wrist, halting it. He attempted to yank his arm free, and in his distraction she gathered energy into her palms and blasted him into the chest.

He went sailing across the room, slamming back against a wall with a loud crash. he recovered quickly, rubbing his torso and scowling at her. Limelight floated off the ground before she flew at him. Zagreus waited, and then gathered his black haze into his free hand and threw it in her face.

Limelight stopped a couple yards away and attempted to waft the haze away. But it clung to her, completely obscuring her vision. As she fought with it, Zagreus slowly came up behind her. He smiled evilly as she was completely helpless. He raised his sword up and aimed for her neck. And then he swung, intent on decapitating her.

But his sword collided with something. He blanched in surprise before something drove into his chest and sent him flying across the room. He landed on his feet and skidded to a stop. He looked up in surprise.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said in amusement. Standing before him was Archer. But she was different. Her body was surrounded by a glowing red aura. Her dark cloak was a blood red, on her torso was a red chestplate, on her legs were crimson leggins with dark boots. On her helmet was the helmet of Sparda, but it looked new. Polished with a bright red plume. Her hair flowed from underneath it in a long braid that ran down her back. And her eyes were a burning red.

"So you put on the helmet did you?"

Archer remained silent and charged him. In her hand was a long spardan spear. It was composed of an otherworldly flame like energy. She spun it in her hands and it was like a blur. She lashed out of him, swiping and stabbing. Zagreus laughed as they fought, impressed by her skill and enjoying the rush of a worthy opponent.

He swiped at her but she dodged by leaping back. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down to cleave her in two. but she raised her spear and held it horizontally to block. Normally Zagreus attack would have drove a moral into the ground, breaking their limbs in the process. But Archer stopped his attack. He smirked knowingly.

"Hows it feel Archer? Having the powers of the god of war?"

Archer held his gaze with glowing red eyes. And she smiled. "AWOO!" was her reply. She shoved Zagreus back and lashed out with the butt of her spear. She caught him across the face with a dizzying strike. She kept twirling her staff around, striking him repeatedly. With a thrust, she made a shallow cut with her spear head. Zagreus hissed from the shallow cut. He was about to lash out when something wrapped around his middle.

He looked down to see golden locked curled around. he glanced back to see Limelight restraining him. Before he could free himself she tugged on his hair, she hurled him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground. And then she kept slamming him into wall, the ceiling, and the floor. The stone cracked and the building shook every time he impacted.

With a final grunt she slammed him to the floor. He groaned before shakily getting to his feet. And then in a red blur Archer was before him, before he could react she swung her fist upward. But as she did, he watched her. Closely. He saw the look of fierceness in her eyes. Then there was her power and skill in battle. And in addition to all of that, it was plain as day.

She was beautiful.

Her fist collided with his chin. Sending him shooting upwards. He smashed into the stone ceiling and imbedded into its cracked surface. He opened his eyes to smile down at Archer.

"You my dear. Are truly lovely," he said holding her gaze. Archer didn't react. She just kept staring at him with a neutral expression. He chuckled as he ran a finger over his shallow cut. "Its my loss ladies. Until next we meet," he said as he looked at Archer. "Oh and do be careful my dear. Humans are so easily corrupted."

He would definitely see her again.

The black haze surrounded him and in an instant he was gone. The heroines looked at the spot where he'd vanished with frowns. Limelight looked over to her partner. She could feel the magical energies coming off her form. Or more specifically her helmet. It gave her an eerie feeling.

"Nice job Archer," she said with a smile. Archer didn't acknowledge her. Just remained on the spot. She looked down at herself and examined her hands. Limelight cocked a brow. She felt something was wrong with her best friend.

"Well now thats that over," she said as she made her way over to hr. "Guess I'll just take that off you and-"

Suddenly Merida turned her head to look at her. She opened her mouth and flames burst forth. Limelight yelped as the flames pushed her back. Even managing to hurt her despite her invulnerable, usually fire proof skin.

"No one commands the goddess of war," Merda growled lowly at her. Limelight looked at her in shock. She almost couldn't believe Merida had attacked her. "You'd love for me to take off the helmet wouldn't you?" she accused with a leer.

"Merida, I just-"

Merida closed the distance between them in a red flash. Limelight was too surprised to move and next thing she knew she was sent flying out of the museum, straight through the stone walls. She stopped herself in mid air and hovered, rubbing her cheek in shock. She saw a red light flying at her, and then she yelped as Merida was suddenly attacking her, floating and coming at her in mid air. She was armed with a shield and spear.

"You'd love for me to remove the helmet! All so you can be the most powerful of us. So that I would have to remain in the shadow of the great Limelight!" Merida spat angrily. Rapunzel tried to get in a word edgewise but Merida kept coming at her. She barely managed to dodge. She was completely on the defensive as she didn't want to hurt her best friend.

"Well now I'm more powerful than even you. _Partner,_"she said lacing the last word with venom. "And no one will outshine me!" she opened her mouth again spewing more flames that pushed Limelight back. She winced at the burning heat as she defend her face. When she lowered her hands she gasped as she saw Archer with bow and arrow in hand.

Archer let her arrow fly, catching Limelight in the chest with a powerful red explosion. She fell out of the sky and collided with the ground, leaving a small circle of cracked pavement. She got up slowly, but suddenly she was yanked forcefully to her feet and off the ground.

She gazed into the eyes of her best friend. But found no trace of her. "Merida please. We're best-" Merida didn't listen as she raised her fist up and punched her square in the face. Limelight went sailing back, crashing into a building. She groaned and looked up. Archer had her bow in hand once more and was smiling in triumph. She pulled back on the drawstring. The arrow and bow went up in blood red flames. And then she fired.

The building exploded and collapsed in a flash of red light. Sending the rubble and debris down on top of her former best friend. She put her bow away and smiled in satisfaction.

Then she floated off the ground as she rose into the air. She turned away and started flying over the city. Towards the outskirts and towards a certain destination. She was a goddess now. And a goddess deserved to rule. She would conquer the world and send it into the bloodiest, most destructive war anyone could have ever imagined. Legends would be told of the battle that was to come.

But first she needed something. Or more specifically, someone.

And that person was in Berk.

* * *

So new Archer Lim**elight story. Helmet of Sparda. **

**Zagreus is an OC villain porposed by strider344. They've helmped me brainstrom alot of things for this world. He was the founding member of the Sons of Hades and t was empowered by Hades upon his death to be his champion. Hemight make appaearances in later stoires like Entropy will. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enslavement**

Light streamed through the rubble and debris of the building that had been mysteriously destroyed last night. Police and firemen were inside the ruins of the building as they were trying to figure out what caused it to collapse. The police had had been drawn there after responding to a call about a break in at the museum. They found signs of a struggle and assumed the incapacitated Sons of Hades had been dealt with by their resident superheros.

But they couldn't figure out what had caused this. There looked to be signs of a fire. And maybe and explosion. But still, what made these things happen? A gas leak? Arsonist? Could it have been the Sons. Suddenly underneath some rubble a golden light started to filter through the cracks. The men all looked at it in surprise and confusion before with a shout, the rubble was thrown away as Limelight emerged from underneath it.

Limelight rubbed her head, disheveled, a little worse for wear, but otherwise ok. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. The people looked at her in shock. She ignored them for now. She'd explain to police chief Maximus what happened later. For now she had to find Merida.

She walked out of the building and took to the air. She had no idea where to begin her search. So she opted for calling the rest of the team. She pulled out her communicator to see she'd missed call from Jack. She called him back, putting the communicator to her ear. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just hoping you could tell me WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH MERIDA?!" he shouted from his end.

"Why? What happened?"

* * *

**Flashback**

Hiccup and Jack were hanging out at the mall. not doing much of anything as they sat around and waited for their movie to start. It was just them chilling and hanging out like they normally did. Hiccup checked his watch.

"C'mon man. Movie's gonna start soon," he said nudging his best friend. Jack checked his watch and nodded. He got up and followed after Hiccup as they walked to the indoor theater.

Then suddenly the wall of the food court exploded inward. People shouted and screamed in panic as dust and debris filled the air. Jack and Hiccup looked on in shock, wondering which of their enemies was behind this. They looked to the hole as the dust began to clear, revealing a figure clad in red being silhouetted against the sun. The men furrowed their brows. Then their eyes both widened in disbelief.

"Merida?" Hiccup whispered in shock.

Merida floated through the air, people looked at her in awe as she hovered over their heads. Hiccup and jack's jaws were hanging open. She was flying somehow. Which should have been impossible since Merida had no superpowers. Merida reached them and then slowly lowered herself to the ground. She touched down and walked forward to stand before Hiccup.

Hiccup gulped as he looked into her glowing red eyes. "Uh...everything ok Mer?" he whispered as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, what with the glowing?" Jack asked as he gestured to her. Merida remained silent as she kept looking into Hiccup's eyes.

Then without warning she lashed out with her arm and struck Jack in the chest, sending him flying across the room and into a metal table.

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted. he was about to rush over to him when Merida suddenly grabbed him by the front of the shirt. he yelped as she yanked him down to her eye level.

"You are coming with me," she commanded. Before he could protest she floated off the ground and out the hole she'd made before. Hiccup screamed as they went floating through the ai and the the people became specks.

* * *

"Oh my god are you ok?" Rapunzel asked in worry.

"I'm good. In the hospital though. got a few cracked ribs and my arm is broken. But I'll be fine. So...whats up with Mer? And why the hell did she kidnap Hiccup?"

Rapunzel gave Jack a quick recount of what had happened.

"Damn. Helmet of Sparta huh?"

"Yeah, why, have you heard of it?"

"Yes. I've heard it can give the wearer the power of a war god."

"I have to find her. Maybe if i can get her to take it off, she'll go back to normal," Rapunzel said hopefully.

"Maybe. But you might have to force it off of her babe."

"What?" Rapunzel gasped. "But I can't fight Merida."

"I know she's your best friend. But you said it yourself, she attacked you. And me. And who knows what she's doing to Hiccup. The helmet is definitely corrupting her."

Rapunzel's stomach twisted into nervous knots. She knew he might be right. But she was Merida. Her best friend. Her crime fighting partner. She was almost like her sister.

"Ok," she said in defeat. "But I might need help."

"Hmmm. Well unfortunately I'm no good. And you need to find Hiccup and Mer as soon as possible, so coming to heal me is no good. But I might be able to get you some backup, I'll make the call."

"Alright. But how do I find Hiccup?"

"He should have his communicator on him. We can track him with that."

Rapunzel nodded. She used her communicator to show her Hiccup's coordinates. She immediately recognized the location. Scotland. Dunbroch.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Merida thrust open the doors to castle Dunbroch. She dragged Hiccup in by the back of his shirt. She waltzed up to the throne, dropping him at the foot of the stone steps before standing before the thrones. Hiccup leapt to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Merida, what the hell is-" He paused as Merida conjured up a spear and pointed it at his face.

"Kneel," Merida commanded. Hiccup eyed the spear head and gulped nervously. Merida scowle at his noncompliance before she swung the spear, letting out an arch of fiery red energy that scorched the ground to his left. "KNEEL!"

Now on his knees Hiccup looked up at his girlfriend. She smiled at him and sat herself on her ancestral throne. He couldn't help but think she looked like she were made to sit there.

"So Merida. Why the sudden trip to Scotland? And what's going on with all...this?" He asked as he gestured to her glowing form and armor.

Merida smiled at him. "Its simple really. I have become a goddess. And a goddess deserves a castle."

"Goddess?"

"Precisely."

"And why am I here?"

"I intend to conquer the world. I will plunge the earth into the greatest war it has ever seen. A war that will raze the land and and turn the skies red."

"And you want me to be your king?" Hiccup reasoned. Merida scowled and stood. She slashed the ground before him, causing him to backpedal with a yelp.

"Do not be so insolent to imply I need a king." Hiccup nodded vigorously. Still Merida, independent and fiery as always. "Though I have become a goddess, I have certain human needs. And you Hiccup," she gave him a hungry smile as she came up to him. She kneeled down and leaned into his personal space.

"Will be my concubine."

"..." Hiccup blinked in surprise. He looked to Merida in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Be my pleasure slave. Service my needs for all of eternity," she whispered to him.

"Out of curiosity. What happens if I say no?" He immediately found the end of the spear in his face.

"Then I make you swallow this spear,." she said with narrowed eyes.

Hiccup reviewed his choices. Painful death by six foot long spear. Or be his crazy girlfriend's sex slave. Oh poor Hiccup, forced to make an _impossible _choice. Well, he supposed no one would blame him for choosing life. He'd just have to bear with having to _service _her until one of his teammates came to resuce him.

"Well, I am allergic to spear. So I'll go with option one" he said eyeing the spear.

Merida smiled in satisfaction. "Now then. Time to summon my army," she said standing up. Hiccup rose and cocked a brow. Merida's spear began to glow. She raised it up before tapping it against the . The stone floor cracked beneath them before splitting open. Red light shown from the cracks. Hiccup watched as hands, skeletal hands, rose from the floor. And then skeletal soldiers arose, dressed in ancient Spartan armor.

"Whoa zombies!" Hiccup said in panic.

"My warriors! Tomorrow we begin our campaign to conquer all!" Merida shouted. The skeletal soldiers raised their spears.

"AWOO!" they shouted in unison.

"Fortify the castle. Kill all those that try to enter," Merida commanded. The soldiers spread out. "Come slave," Merida commanded to Hiccup. She looked him up and down. "I think its time you put on a more...fitting outfit for my concubine."

* * *

Merida stood before the bathroom as Hiccup put on his new outfit. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you done yet Hiccup?"

"Uh...I really rather not wear this."

Merida frowned at the door. "Come out Hiccup."

"Rather not."

Merida growled. She conjured up a short sword. Then she thrust it into the door. Hiccup yelped on the other end. "OK!" he said in a high pitched shout of terror. She withdrew her sword. Slowly, Hiccup exited. He was dressed in a kilt with the tartan of her clan. He wore no shirt or pants, exposing his toned chest, arms, and freckled shoulders.

Merida beamed in satisfaction. "Yes. Now thats much more fitting," she purred as she eyed his body. Hiccup kept tugging at it. Trying to get it to cover as much as possible when Merida suddenly grabbed him and effortlessly threw him over her shoulder. She carried him through the castle and to the main bedroom. She dumped him on the floor. He fell to his knees. He was about to stand when she suddenly placed a foot on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"Well. Get to work slave. Start servicing your goddess."

* * *

Rapunzel was flying over the atlantic on her way towards Scotland. All the while she was nervously dreading her confrontation with Merida. She didn't want to fight her. She wasn't sure if she could. She loved Merida. Respected her. And admired her strength and courage.

But then again...

Merida would probably want her to stop her. Merida would never want to willingly hurt people. But that didn't make it any easier for Rapunzel. As she continued to sail over the vast stretch of water she heard two loud crashes, like thunder, a few miles behind her. She stopped in mid air and turned to look into the distance.

She narrowed her eyes and saw two dots rapidly approaching her. One green, and one blue. She waited as the two figures reached her. She was met with two women. And she recognized them. The heroes of Never City. Pixie and Snow Sprite. She remembered Hiccup and Jack telling her and Merida about their little adventure in Never City, and the meeting of the two heroes that had become their allies.

"Limelight good to meet you. Frost called us. We've come to back you up," Pixie said with a nod.

"Thanks I appreciate that," Rapunzel replied with a nod and a smile. The women all exchanged smiles as they sped over the ocean together. Limelight led the way, feeling more at ease now that she had allies.

* * *

"Enough."

Hiccup looked up at Merida. She smiled down at him, she suddenly grabbed him by the front of his kilt and lifted him off the ground.

"Oh god I'm afraid!" Hiccup said with wide eyes. With a shout he was tossed across the room. He landed on the bed with a hard oomph. He looked to Merida to see her undressing. She removed all her clothing, save for the helmet, and stood before him, hands on hips in all her naked unabashed glory.

"Uh. Might be more comfortable without the helmet," Hiccup said with a nervous chuckle.

Merida scowled at him. "The helmet stays," she said lowly, leaving no room for argument. Then her eyes trailed up and down his body. She smiled hungrily. "Remove your kilt."

"Uh hey, you know what else could be awesome. Cuddling! Nice, soft, pleasant cuddling. Just you and-"

He was silenced by her hard glare. "Remove your kilt." Her voice held power and promised doom if he disobeyed. He gulped and did as told. And though he was absolutely terrified, his lower half responded to Merida's disrobed form as it usually would.

And that was all she needed.

"Be gentle!"

* * *

From outside the door the creaking of the wooden bed could be heard. The sound of wood scraping against stone echoed through the castle along with the repeated slamming of a hard surface against a stone wall.

"AH! AH! OH! OW! OH-oh...oh thats good. Oh god-AH! OH GOD!"

* * *

**Merida want snoo snoo. Poor Hiccup. Anyway, no, Hercules shall not appear if you're curious. He's out in the world fighting different factions of the Sons**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friend**

Rapunzel, Pixie, and Snow Sprite flew over the ocean at sonic speeds. Rapunzel would have loved to get the know the two women more, but unfortunately they had to get to Merida as soon as possible. She glanced back at them curiously.

They wore armor like Hiccup did. Theirs however was thinner, more form fitting. And from what Jack had told her, they were real fairies. She found that amazing. She looked over their armor and noticed the plasma core on each one's chest plate. She could tell Hiccup obviously trusted them. He wouldn't give his own technology to just anyone.

"We got trouble a few miles ahead," Pixie suddenly said. Rapunzel stopped, followed by her allies.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"Scanners locked onto a figure hovering in front of our path. Pulling up image on communicators."

Rapunzel took out her communicator. She waited a moment before an image appeared on the screen. She nearly crushed her communicator in surprise and anger.

"Entropy," she growled. She looked into the distance ahead and shot forward. Pixie and Snow Sprite took off after her. Eventually she could see the speck in the distance. And when they were close enough it was indeed Entropy that was hovering before them, arms crossed over her chest and all but glaring daggers at her adversary.

Limelight stopped in midair a few feet away from her. She glared right back. "Entropy."

"Limelight," Entropy said cooly, her voice dripping malice. Entropy spared a glance back at the other two women. She smirked and snorted. "Oh, so you brought insects to help you fight?"

Pixie and Snow Sprite bristled at the insult.

"I don't have time to deal with you Entropy, get out of my way!" Limelight spat.

Entropy narrowed her eyes at her. "Well I don't much care. Besides, I was ordered by my brother to deal with you," she added with a shrug.

Limelight cocked a brow. "Zagreus?"

Entropy nodded. Then her hair started to crackle and burn. She raised her palms up, summoning black flames into them. Then they shot outwards, collecting into two lines of flaming orbs floating beside her. There were eight in total. The flames cracked and burned like black suns. And then they receded, and in their place were eight winged creatures, with the upper bodies of women and lower bodies and arms of a bird.

"Harpies," Snow Sprite said as she tensed. She started gathering ice into her hands. Her sister prepared for the oncoming fight, sending her sensors into battle mode as her gauntlets starts to spark.

Limelight glared at the people blocking her path. Especially Entropy. But she knew there was no avoiding this. She clenched her fists, gathering energy into her palms.

"I took you apart before Entropy. And I can do it again."

Entropy scowled, black fire collected at her hands. "You got lucky last time Limelight. But you won't be so lucky now. I'm going to kill you." Entropy raised her fists up as the harpies at her sides tensed.

"Lets go."

* * *

One of the skeletal spartan soldiers made his way up to his goddess' door. He paused outside and listened. He could hear the grunts, pants, and moans coming from the goddess. Along with the yelps of pain and pleasure coming from her concubine. He hesitated for a moment before he rapped his knuckles against the wooden door.

"What is it?!" The goddess called from inside.

"Pardon my intrusion my goddess. But there is someone here to see you."

"I thought I ordered all who approached the castle be killed," she growled.

"Yes my goddess. This man however is someone you will want to see."

There was a pause. "Fine," she huffed from inside.

Inside Merida removed herself from her lover and began to dress herself. Her red flame like aura began to stir. She used it to form a red chiton. Then she formed herself her red cape. She straightened herself out a little before looking back to Hiccup.

He was panting hard. He winced as he tried to sit up. She smiled wickedly at the memories of their very enjoyable session. She'd have to deal with her visitor quickly so she could get back to that. She walked over to him and bent down. She pinched his chin between her thumb and forefinger and forced him to look into her eyes. His were wide in terror.

"I'll be back soon my pet. Wait for me," she said in a husky voice. Then she snapped her teeth at him, causing him to flinch. She released his chin and went to the door. She paused at it to call out over her shoulder. "Oh, and don't try to escape. Because if you do, you will die."

With that she exited. She shut the door behind her and ordered the spartan to watch the door. Then she made her way to the throne room.

Inside the room, Hiccup was on his feet. No easy feat seeing as his session with Merida felt like it nearly crushed his pelvis. He winced with every step as he shuffled around the room. He ran his hand along the walls, all in search of a secret exit. Merida had mentioned there were secret tunnels all over. If he could find one, he could escape. And he had to escape.

Merida was going to kill him if they kept this up.

* * *

Merida sat on her ancestral throne and looked down unimpressed at her visitor.

"Zagreus," she said curtly.

Zagreus smiled as he looked at Archer's form. Glowing with the power of a god. Looking like she deserved, was meant, to rule. He bowed his head in respect. "My Goddess," he said politely.

Merida snorted. "Well?"

"Oh Goddess of War. Your beauty and ferocity are unmatched. You see, in our battle, I have fallen for your charms. As such, I have come to support your cause, and propose an alliance of our forces."

Merida arched a brow sitting back her chair with her arms crossed. "Who says I need your forces? I am a goddess. I am war. I have all that I need," she said as she gestured around the room to the undead Spartan soldiers at her beck and call. "My soldiers cannot be stabbed. They do not bleed, hunger, nor tire. They do not succumb to disease, and they will never betray me."

"True. But you could always use more soldiers. The power of the Sons combined with yours, we would rule the world. Make the humans worship the old gods. And you."

"And all I would need to do is give you my hand? Invite you to my bed?"

Zagreus smiled, he ran a finger over the scar on his cheek. The one she'd given him. "No woman has ever left a scar on me." Merida smirked. She rose from her throne and advanced until she stood at the top of the stone stair.

"I already have a lover," she informed him. "And you Sons are scum and trash. You aren't warriors. You're just thieves," she spat at him.

"Keep your mortal. I'm sure he's fun to play with. As for the Sons, with the proper guidance, the can become a force worthy of world domination. And your command," Zagreus reasoned.

Merida considered this. She was tempted. Looking Zagreus up and down. He wasn't bad to look at. And the addition of the Sons forces and resources to her own could prove beneficial. And yet...

Despite her hunger for power the helmet had planted within her, Merida still loved Hiccup. It was why out of all the men in the world, she'd taken him as her lover. Even when she could have had a harem of men to service her every whim and desire. And deep down in her heart, she could never betray him.

"Get out Zagreus. There will be no alliance," Merida commanded.

Zagreus' face fell into a frown. "I did not take you for a fool Goddess. Do you have feelings for your ape?"

Merida flinched before her face became a snarl. She summoned a sword and leapt at him. Zagreus summoned his haze and formed it into a sword of his own. Their blades clashed, pushing the air around them away and cracking the ground beneath them.

"Oh, such anger. So you do love the ape? Maybe I should kill him. Maybe then you'll fully embrace what it means to be a god-" Zagreus' statement was cut off as Merida formed a shield on her other arm and smashed the edge into his face. Zagreus stumbled back. He wiped at his nose and pulled back his hand to see it wet with blood.

He looked up to find a spear in his face. "You trespass. You come into my home. You insinuate that need the aid of mortals. You make a pass at me. AND insult my lover!?"

"We could rule the world together. We have no need to fight. This is madness!" Zagreus tried to argue as they continued to clash. He thrust his sword at her, but she raised her shield to block.

"Madness. No," she said lowly. Her sword became a spear. She twirled it in her hand, spinning it at high speeds. She struck him again and again with the butt of it. Jabbing it into his foot, gut, and catching him in the face.

"THIS IS DUNBROCH!" she cried. Then she lashed out, kicking him in the chest with a powerful blow that sent him crashing out the doors of the castle. He landed on his back and craned his head to look at her.

He smiled. At her beauty, her fierceness. She was truly worthy of being a war goddess. He rose to his feet. Holding her gaze as she kept her shield up and spear pointed at him.

"In all my years I have never met a woman like you." Merida snorted, unimpressed and growing weary of his flattery. "I may have failed today, but someday...you will be mine," he said with conviction. Merida could see the dark gleam in his eyes. The lust twisting into an obsession. She'd seen that look before. In Mor'du.

But she was a goddess. She was unafraid.

"Till next we meet," Zagreus said with a bow. His black haze began to swirl around him. Obscuring his form. "My goddess," came his voice form the haze before it was gone, taking him with it.

Merida dropped her weapons. She frowned and clenched her fists in frustration. That man had irked her. Insulted her. She needed to vent.

Her frown became a smile. And she knew just the person to help relieve some of her stress.

* * *

Over the ocean the trio of heroines battled Entropy and her harpy forces. Pixie flew low above the water, four of the harpies in pursuit. She glanced back, the scanners in her helmet locking onto them. She took a sharp turn upward, entering a steep climb. The harpies flapped their wings. Thanks to her thrusters working in tandem with her wings, she was much faster than them.

She stopped in midair to hover. She aimed her hands at them and fired blasts of bioelectric energy. She hit two of them in the chest. The harpies shrieked in pain as they fell. The remaining two went on the evasive, nimbly dodging and swerving as they avoided receiving a crippling electric shock.

One closed the distance, she flew right past her while attempting to slash at her with her razor sharp wing. Pixie dodged by jerking out of the way. As the harpy flew by her she grabbed onto its leg. The harpy cried out in alarm and surprise and Pixie used the strength in her battle suit to swing her around in a circle and toss her into the remaining harpy trying to flank her.

The harpies collided in midair as they plummeted towards the waters below in a tangle of limbs and feathers. But she couldn't relax as two cries from below alerted her to the others who'd regained their wits and were coming at her. She gained altitude as they pursued her.

Snow Sprite fought the reaming our harpies on her own as well. She blasted one in the chest with ice, freezing it before she rammed both her heels into its chest and sent it falling towards the ocean. Two cries from either side of her alerted her to two incoming harpies speeding toward her, talons extended.

She was momentarily surprised and froze. but at the last second she tucked her arms together, shut off her thrusters, and stopped flapping her wings. In an instant gravity took hold and she fell straight down and out of their path. The harpies screamed in surprise before they crashed into each other, both having gained too much momentum to stop.

They went falling in a screaming heap. Snow Sprite smiled before looking around for the remaining harpy. She yelped as it was suddenly on her. It tried to reach out and grab her, but she caught its arms with her hands. They grappled in midair, trying to throw the other out of the sky. Snow Sprite held back the talons trying to rip at her.

Suddenly the thing cried out as it was struck in the back with an electric shock. Snow Sprite looked over its shoulder to see her sister with a gauntlet raised in their direction. She gave her a grateful smile before pushing the harpy back. Using her icy powers she formed a mace of ice and smashed it across the harpy's face.

It blacked out from the force and went falling toward the waters below.

And while the two fairies fought the winged enemies two blurs battled in the sky. A black and gold blur chased and rammed into each other as they zigzagged across the blue sky. Everytime they clashed there was an explosion of air followed by a loud crash as the air molecules were pushed away by their impact.

Limelight and Entropy clashed again and again. Fists flew at blinding speeds as they matched each other blow for blow. Both women held a snarl on their face as they beat at each other. Limelight's hair glowed and shined with power and Entropy's crackled and flickered with heat.

Entropy got in a powerful downward strike. Sending Limelight hurtling to the water's surface. She smirked and wiped at her mouth when she was suddenly yanked down. She looked to her feet to see a lock of hair dragging her down. She looked up and her eyes went wide right as a fist collided with her face.

She was sent spinning through the air before she managed to stop herself and hover just above the lapping blue waves. She looked up as Limelight sped at her like a rocket. She growled as she used her black fire in her hands to propel herself upward to meet the heroine. They met in a powerful explosion, grappling and clawing at each other. Pure hatred and the determination to win boiling within them.

Limelight gave Entropy a powerful punch. Sending her flying back at least a mile. Entropy stopped herself and was about to fly to re engage when she was struck in the stomach. Limelight grabbed her by the back of the head and yanked her downward while thrusting her knee upward, smashing it into her face. She didn't let up there, she kept up her assault, beating at Entropy with blows that would squash a tank flat.

Finally she threw a powerful dizzying punch that sent Entropy spinning away. Entropy felt the whole world was off kilter before she collided with something. Something solid and warm. She looked back through blurry and disoriented vision.

"Zagreus?"

"Come sister. We're retreating," Zagreus said calmly.

Entropy bristled. She pulled herself from her brother's grip. "Like hell I am. Limelight dies today," she said as she whirled around to glare at the heroine.

Limelight glared back. She readied herself to resume their fight.

"Do not make me repeat myself Entropy," Zagreus said lowly.

Entropy whirled around. But the look in her brother's eyes held no room for argument. She shrunk under his gaze. A gaze that promised punishment should she disobey. She grumbled, but nodded. She looked back at Limelight as black fire began to surround her. Her flames surrounded the harpies as well. And one by one they began to vanish.

Zagreus nodded in approval as his haze surrounded him and he vanished. Entropy lingered for a moment as her flames consumed her. Her eyes bored into Limelight's. They promised retribution. Vengeance. Letting her know their fight was not over.

Simply postponed.

Once they were gone, the heroines regrouped. Limelight checked them for wounds but found they were ok. With nods they continued on their way. They could see Scotland in the distance.

"Almost there," Rapunzel whispered.

_Hang on Merida. I'll save you._

* * *

Hiccup snuck through the halls of the castle. Lost. He'd been lucky to find a secret tunnel out of the room. It was cleverly hidden inside the large wardrobe. But unfortunately it took him to another part of the castle that he had never been. So now he snuck around, trying to be as quiet as possible. Which was hard when one of your feet was metal.

Occasionally he would pass an undead guard and have to duck into a niche or behind a tapestry. He really needed to escape. He wiped at his nose and shivered. Still wearing his kilt. He had no idea how the Scots ever wore these things. And Merida just had to have him wear nothing underneath it. He wondered if Merida had secretly fantasized about him wearing one.

As a skeletal guard passed by the closet he was hiding in, he peeked out the crack in the door before opening it as silently as he could and sneaking down the hall. He kept low, desperately hoping he'd find an exit while occasionally looking for more secret tunnels.

Just as long as he didn't run into-

"Hello Hiccup."

Hiccup screamed and leapt a foot into the air before whirling around to find the rather displeased face of hs girlfriend. Eyes narrowed in anger.

"Trying to escape are we?" she asked lowly.

"Escape, from you, never," Hiccup stammered nervously. Merida frowned as conjured her spear.

"I did warn you what would happen if you tried to escape me Hic," she said lowly.

"I swear I wasn't trying to escape," Hiccup said in a quick breath His mind raced as he tried to think of a plausible excuse. "I was looking for...the kitchen," he quickly settled on.

Merida arched a brow. She cocked her head to the side and set her spear down. "The kitchen?"

"Yeah. I haven't really eaten since this morning. And the skeleton only listen to you...so I thought, I'll just pop out to get a bite to eat and be back with some wine and stuff," he lied as best he could.

Merida stared at him. He started to sweat nervously, hoping she'd buy the lie. She brought her finger to her chin. "Hmmm. Ah suppose that is true. I didn't tell the soldiers to bring you what you may need. And you are just a mortal after all," her spear vanished with a red flash.

"Come on then. Lets get you something to eat," she ordered. Hiccup suppressed a breath in relief a she led him down the halls. "And once you're properly nourished, you can help me relieve some stress," she added. She looked back at him with a sly grin and gave him a wink.

_Great. Better enjoy this meal Hiccup. It could be your last. _He told himself. His mind started pulling up images of himself and Merida in bed. Her riding him into the ground resulting in his untimely demise.

_I never thought I'd die like this...but I always kind of hoped._

* * *

The undead Spartan soldiers patrolled the walls, halls, and courtyard of castle Dunbroch. All was quiet. The goddess was busy with her manwhore. The trespasser from before was gone. The soldiers on the towers and wall had bows in hand as they scanned the skies.

Suddenly a loud crash split the air. The guards looked into the distance and saw a green blur rapidly approaching. They armed their bows and readied the catapults. And then they fired at it. Their arrows flew, their aim true, but then they bounced off a yellow crackling barrier of electromagnetic energy.

Pixies flew toward the wall, she raised her arms up, swiping the head off two of the guards as she flew over it. The catapults were suddenly frozen solid, encased in ice and useless. The soldiers sounded the alarm. More rushed out of the castle armed and ready. Spears and arrows were flying as they tried to knock the two fairies out of the sky.

They nimbly dodged the projectiles while returning fire. Every blast reduced the skeletons to ash. But there were always more to take their place. They gathered in the middle of the town. Shouting and cursing at the fairies to come down and fight. But the women just stayed where they were and waited.

And then a loud boom echoed through the air as a golden flash descended out of the sky and collided with the ground in the middle of their numbers. A huge shockwave was created that flew outwards in all directions, sending the undead horde flying away.

When the dust cleared Limelight stood in the middle of a shallow crater. Surveying the empty area around her in satisfaction. Pixie and Snow Sprite landed behind her. Watching out for more enemies.

"Pixie, you get a lock on them?" Limelight asked.

Pixie looked to the castle as her scanners locked onto Hiccup's communicator signal along with two heat signatures of living things inside the castle.

"Got him," she confirmed. With a nod, Limelight led the way, charging through the oncoming horde and opening a path for her and her allies They came into the central throne room, they gasped as they saw the red cracks in the floor and the numerous undead soldiers that kept spilling out of them.

Limelight cursed, she reasoned that this must be another power of the helmet. She had to get it off of Merida.

"Keep the skeletons busy while I find Archer," she told the two women. They nodded and leapt into the fray. Pixie gave Limelight brief and quick directions to Hiccup before Limelight made her way through the castle.

She had the occasional run in with a skeleton soldier, but made it to her teammates intact. She paused as she could hear movement and her partner's voice inside. She steeled herself, ready for a violent confrontation. She knew what she had to do.

She opened the door. "Alright Merida. You need to-OH MY GOD!" she shrieked as she backpedaled and turned around with burning cheeks.

Being a supermodel, Rapunzel was no stranger to naked women. She'd seen plenty. And having known Merida for years, she was no stranger to Merida's naked body either. But she could have gone her whole life without ever having to see that.

It was brief, but the image of her best friend's naked backside grinding, rolling, and rocking back and forth on her other good friend and team leader would be seared into her brain for a long time.

"Rapunzel, thank god. Help, dying," came Hiccup's tired voice. Rapunzel did not turn around.

"So you came, aye partner?" Merida asked. Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder to see Merida had removed herself from Hiccup, who thankfully had a blanket draped over his body. Merida stood, arms crossed over her bare chest, still nude. And seemingly not at all uncomfortable.

"Yes Merida. I've come to help you. You need to take the helmet off. Its messing with your mind."

"Its made me strong. Stronger than even you, Punz. You're just jealous," Merida spat at her back.

Rapunzel sighed. "Merida-"

"Silence!"

Rapunzel scowled and turned around. "Fine Mer. You want to do this the hard way? Then lets go!"

Merida cocked her brow and smiled. "You're challenging me? The goddess of war to a fight?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"Fine then," Merida raised her fists up as her red aura began to glow brighter. Rapunzel looked at her blankly, waiting. "Well?"

Rapunzel blinked as she realized Merida was expecting them to fight. Like _now_.

"Uh...maybe you should put some clothes on?" Rapunzel suggested sheepishly.

"I'm fine like this."

Rapunzel sputtered in surprise and embarrassment. She drew the line at fighting her best friend butt ass naked. Eventually Merida finally put on some clothes. She looked like a Spartan, dressed in sandals, a red cape, and a metal breastplate.

"Now then." That was the only warning Merida gave. In less than a second she was before Rapunzel, Rapunzel blinked as Merida grabbed her by the front of her outfit and turned before tossing her out of a window. Rapunzel shot out of and away from the castle and over the forest. She looked back at the castle and gasped as Merida was upon her.

The fight with her best friend was finally here.

* * *

**New chap. Archer vs Limelight and a new enemy for Archer. Hope you like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't make her anrgy**

In the forests surrounding Dunbroch castle two best friends were battling. A golden blur fell out of the sky and into the tree line. Its impact shook the surrounding area and sent birds and animals fleeing in terror.

Limelight groaned as she pulled herself from the dirt. She dusted herself off and looked up. She yelped and leapt back as Merida swung her spear downward, letting out an arc of searing rd energy that scorched the ground. Limelight kept leaping away. She ducked,sidestepped, and jerked out of the way of Merida's attack.

"Merida stop!" she pleaded as she avoided being stabbed in the head. Merida did not listen. She swung her spear over her head. Limelight ducked. Merida spun on her heel and lashed out with her hand, punching Limelight across the face. Limelight was spun by the force and her back hit a tree.

She cried out as Merida drove her heel into her torso. She was driven through the tree. Before she could do anything Merida was upon her. She grabbed her by her throat and pushed her into the ground floating above the floor as she dragged her through the earth.

Limelight used her legs to flip over and throw Merida off her. She leapt to her feet and turned around, only to be blasted in the chest with the flaming red energy. The energy drove her into the ground, creating a long trench a few hundred feet long. She'd been trying to unsuccessfully talk her best friend into taking the helmet off. But Merida had always been stubborn. And the helmet definitely wasn't curbing that personality trait.

She pulled herself from the dirt. She tensed and jerked to the side as Merida kept attacking her with her spear. Every swing took sliced through trees, toppling them and scorching those she stabbed. Limelight managed to grab onto the shaft of the spear. She held it firmly in both hands and pulled so she could look Merida in the eyes.

"Merida, you need to stop this."

Merida narrowed her eyes to glare at her. "You do not command me," she said with a growl. They two women pushed against each other, matching strength.

"Mer you have to fight what the helmet is doing to you. We're best friends, partners, a team," Rapunzel reminded her in hopes she could overcome the helmet's influence. But Merida only snorted, not at all swayed. She opened her mouth and released a torrent of red flaming energy.

Limelight cried out as the heat burned and licked at her. Then she was slashed across the cheek by Merida's spear before Merida punched her in the face, sending her flying back and colliding with a tree. She slumped to the ground. With a breath she got her feet under her. She kept her head and face down as she slowly began to rise.

"You're my best friend Mer. I admire you. I've always wanted to be a little more like you," Rapunzel admitted. Merida cocked a brow. She dismissed her spear and walked over to her. She looked down at her as Rapunzel attempted to stand. She found her perseverance...impressive. The other woman had spirit if nothing else.

But with a shrug she decided to end their fight. She conjured up her sword. She raised it up high before swinging it down. And to her surprise Rapunzel caught the blade with her hand. She looked up at her with glowing golden eyes as the cut on her cheek healed itself. With a shout she thrust her palm forward, blasting Merida in the gut with golden energy. Merida cried out in pain as she was pushed back a few feet.

Merida rubbed at her stinging stomach and snarled angrily at Limelight. She threw her word aside and cocked back her fist and charged her. She threw it forward, aiming for her face. But Rapunzel was faster, she caught her fit in her palm, immediately halting her punch despite Merida's increased strength. Merida was shocked.

"But you're starting to make me angry Merida. You should know better than to make me angry," Limelight replied, her voice low and unwavering. Limelight Merida was about to yank her arm free when Limelight squeezed. Merida cried out and fell to her knees as she felt the bones in her hand nearly break.

"I don't _want _to fight you Merida. But that doesn't mean I _won't_."

Merida was about to lash out with her free hand when Rapunzel pulled her forward. She fell toward her before Limelight rammed her fist into her stomach. Merida's eyes bulged as all the air was knocked out of her. She wa sent flying away, crashing through many trees in the process before she finally came to a stop.

She winced in pain and looked up. She must have been sent flying back nearly a mile. By one punch. She flinched as she sensed a presence behind her. She spun on her heel and struck out with her eg. Limelight caught her leg by the ankle. She squeezed down with both hands and began to spin her around. She smashed her through trees and slammed her repeatedly into the ground. Destroying the forest floor and foliage every time.

She then spun on her heel a few times. Getting faster and faster until she was a yellow blur. Merida squeezed her eyes shut as she became more and more dizzy before Limelight let her fly. She threw her into the sky and over the forest before she crashed into the center of a field.

Merida groaned as she pulled herself out of the hole she'd made on her impact.

"Truth be told Mer...I've always kind of wanted to hit you. You were really mean to me when we first met," Limelight called out from above. Merida looked up as Limelight hovered over her. "Don't worry though," she paused to pound a fist into her palm. She cracked her knuckles as smiled.

"I'll heal you after I'm done."

* * *

Inside the castle Pixie and Snow Sprite continued their battle against the skeleton army. Overall they weren't so hard to defeat. A well placed zap reduced them to ash. Snow Sprite would freeze them before shattering them with a punch. The true problem was their numbers. They just kept coming. More and More would drag themselves out of the cracks in the floor before rushing the heroines.

The sisters stood back to back, punching, zapping, and freezing the undead soldiers trying to get at them.

"So..." Snow Sprite began.

Pixie zapped a zombie before glancing back at her sister.

"Hiccup is here," she said with a grin.

Pixie flinched and blushed before glaring underneath her helmet at her. "Really not the time Peri." Snow Sprite giggled before refocusing.

"This is really easy," Snow Sprite commented.

And of course the universe just had to do something about that. From one of the cracks a huge hand emerged. The women froze as a giant skeleton in armor and armed with a long spear and gigantic shield rose from the crack.

"You just _had _to say something."

* * *

A red blur fell into the middle of the loch with a great splash. And a few moments later Merida dragged herself out of the loch and onto the shore. She panted and coughed up water. She was exhausted. Suddenly she was blasted in the back. She fell forward and onto her face. She rolled over and yelped before rolling to the side as Limelight descended, ramming her heels into the ground as she landed.

Merida leapt to her feet befre she charged and swung at her. She caught her across the face. Then in the stomach. She forced her back. Limelight managed to dodge a swing before returning one of her own, hers sent Merida tumbling back. She groaned, her body bruised from her fight.

But not willing to yeld she threw herself at the blonde. Fists flew as the women battle. Exchanging blows again and again. But slowly but surley, Merida was being driven back. She tsarted taking more than she was receiiving. Finally a well placed punch drove her into a tree. She rolled out of the way as Limelight blurred over to her and toppled the with a single swipe. Merida conjured a sword. She was about ot charge when Limelight ripped a tree out of the ground. She swung it at her like a giant club. Merida reacted quciky, slicing throught the trunk. She smirked at the blonde proudly when Limelight changed tactic and charged, using the remains of the tree like a battering ram and plowing into Merida.

She rammed Merida through many tree. Merida cried out every time until Limelight finally hovered of the ground to drive her into it. before she could get up Limeligh raised the tree trunk up and brought it down on her. Repeatedly driving her into the ground. When she was satisfied she tossed the trunk away. She landed, grabbed Merida by the front and lifted her off the ground. Then she punched her, sendign her flying away.

Merida shook her head to clear the ringing and stop the world from spinning. She flipped over nad planted her feet. Sliding to a stop. She fell to her knees and placed a hand over her ribs in pain. She'd severely underestimated Limelight. And she'd made a grave mistake. She'd made the heroine angry. A shout from above caught her attention. She looked up to see Limelight coming at her with her fist raised high. Merida leapt to her feet and formed her shield. She waited and braced herself for Limelight's attack.

The whole area trembled as Limelight's fist struck the shield. Merida looked on in shock as the red energy had cracked from the force of her punch.

Limelight narrowed her eyes. Tapping into more power and planted her foot into the ground and continued to press her fist into the shield. The cracks grew, widened, and spread before with a grunt it shattered. With Merida now exposed Limelight blasted her with energy, sending her sailing into sky.

Limelight gathered her energies and shot upwards after her. Merida opened her eyes to see Limelight rapidly approaching. She formed her spear and thrust it at her with a shout. Limelight stopped at the last second to catch the spear with her hand, wrapping her fingers around the shaft. She squeezed, increasing her grip. The red energy cracked before the spear split apart.

Merida let out a battle cry as she swung at Limelight with her fists. But to her shock Limelight kept dodging her. She aimed a punch to her face, only for the heroine to disappear and reappear behind her in a golden flash.

"I've been with you for years Mer. And I've always watched you. I know how you fight. I know all your moves," Limelight stated calmly. Merida snarled, she whirled around and opened her mouth to spew her flame like energy when Limelight struck her in the throat with a powerful chop.

Merida gasped and choked as she brought her hands up to her throat. She couldn't breath. She coughed madly as she attempted to take in air. But Limelight didn't let up. Her fists flew in flashed of gold as she pummeled Merida with her bare hands. She had to do this. Unfortuntely Merida had forced her hand. Merida cried out as she had no time to defend from her flurry of super fast attacks. Then she was punched squarely in the jaw, sending her hurtling toward the forest floor. She impacted with a loud crash, imbedding in the forest floor. She was about to pull herself free when Limelight descended, ramming her knee into her chest and pinning her down.

Merida cried out and looked into the glowing golden eyes of the blonde. Her fist was raised high and energy was starting to collect into it. "I'd clench your teeth," she warned. Merida struggled and squirmed as more and more energy went into Limelight's fist. But the heroine had her pinned down good. She looked into the blonde's face to see hers was serious.

She screwed her eyes shut as she waited for the blow to come. And then she felt the helmet slip off her head. Merida opened her eyes as her strength left her, her red aura faded, and the energy she had felt within just flickered away. She looked up to see Limelight standing over her, helmet under her arm and smiling down at her.

"Are you alright Mer?" she asked in concern.

Merida rubbed her temples. "Ah think so?" She looked around in confusion. "Did I really just..."

"You don't remember?"

"Not exactly. Everything is kind of a blur. Almost like a bad dream," she said shaking her head. "Why does it feel like I got with by a freight train?" she said as she suddenly noticed pain all over her body.

Limelight smiled and let out a cheer. She knelt down and pulled her best friend into a hug. Merida screamed in pain and her bruises flared. Limelight wrapped her hair around her and began pouring her energy into her. Healing her.

"So how much do you remember?" Limelight asked.

"I remember putting on the helmet. Then everything is kind of bits and pieces. Oh my god," she suddenly whispered in horror.

"What?" Limelight asked in concern.

"Hiccup!"

* * *

Pixie and Snow Sprite watched as undead army suddenly just vanished. In an instant they all just suddenly turned to dust and were scattered to the winds. They assumed that meant Limelight had gotten the helmet off of Merida. Pixie's scanners locked onto Hiccup's communicator. So she led her sister through the castle and to its location.

She opened the door and looked inside.

"Hiccup are you-OH SORRY!" she yelped as she slammed the door shut.

"And there goes the last of my dignity," Hiccup muttered who was standing beside the bed naked as he reached for his kilt to cover himself. Pixie just had to walk in at that moment, and he'd given her a full frontal view of everything.

Pixie stood outside the door with burning red cheeks. Snow Sprite stood at her side with a wide and amused smile.

"So how-"

"Do not start Peri!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

It was night time in Berk by the time the team regrouped at Hiccup's home. Jack had Eve send the the Timberjack so they could get Hiccup and Merida back. He walked down to the hangar to meet them. He waited as the hatch to the Timberjack opened and his friends came out.

They looked awful.

Hiccup's looked exhausted, and ravaged. Not to mention he was walking with a very noticeable limp and wincing at every step. And he was dressed in a kilt. Jack could see a large bruise in the shape of a handprint on his chest.

Rapunzel's outfit had tears all over, and she was covered in dirt, twigs, and leaves.

Merida looked embarrassed, also looking like she went running through a forest.

He walked up to them, his arm in a sling. "Hey guys. Everyone ok?" They all nodded. "What happened?" she asked curiously. His friends all blushed a deep scarlet. They didn't answer as they simply brushed past him and went their separate ways.

He turned to watch them go. "Ok?" With a shrug he turned back to see Pixie and Snow Sprite looking round in awe at their base. With a smile he walked over to them and thanked them for their help. And then he decided to show them around.

* * *

A few days later, Jack had been informed of everything that had happened. Hiccup was forced to take a week off to recover from his ordeal with Merida. The helmet had been locked up in the vault. Merida and Rapunzel forgave each other, because thats what best friends did. Pixie and Snow Sprite went back to Never City, and were thanked profusely by the team for their aid.

Hiccup and Jack sat on the couches in his home as they watched some TV. They enjoyed a beer as they passed the time. Jack glanced over at his best friend and looked down at the cast around his lower body. Apparently, Merida had really done a number on him. "So Hiccup?"

Hiccup glanced over at him and nodded.

"How was it?" Jack asked as he gestured to the cast.

Hiccup's face became somber. "It was like being ridden in a rodeo. I'm sure had we been on the ground, she would have driven me into it. It was simultaneously one of the most pleasant and painful experiences of my life."

"So in other words...it was awesome?"

"It. Was. Awesome."


End file.
